Beautiful
by frisson rae
Summary: Rukawa is disfigured when his father abuses him. He confesses his affections to Sakuragi. How does Sakuragi react? [YAOI] Ruhana/Hanaru, rated PG for mild language


Beautiful  
  
Title: Beautiful  
Author: Rae-chan  
Inspiration: Christina Aguilera's "Beautiful"  
Rating: PG for mild language  
  
I made my way to the gym, ignoring the whispers and stares. Subconsciously, I reached up to touch the burn that sliced across my left cheek. The pain was excruciating but I hid it. Well, at least those annoying fangirls might finally leave me alone. But then tears threatened to squeeze out as I remembered how I had acquired that scar.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
"You a**hole!" the drunk in front of me raved, lashing out with his leather belt, cutting painfully into me. I tried in vain to shield myself with my arms but it was no use. Please God, make him stop, make him stop...  
  
And then, as if miraculously, he did. I lowered my arms carefully. Stupid, stupid, Kaede. You should have known not to let your guard down. He flung a cup of boiling water at my face, causing me to cry out in pain. I couldn't take this any longer. I grabbed my basketball and ran into my room, hastily locking the door. I knew I would get it later, but I couldn't help running away. I flattened myself against the door, panting heavily and trying to ignore the throbbing pain of the scald.   
  
Slowly, I picked myself up and proceeded to the tiny washroom adjoining my room. I took some cool water and a sponge and attempted to soothe the burn and my multiple cuts. I winced at every contact that the sponge came into with my skin. Don't cry, Kaede, not now.  
  
I looked at my reflection in the dirty, cracked mirror. The scalding water had left a mass of burnt skin on the left side of my face. He'll never want you now.  
  
Trembling, I walked over to the small desk in the corner of my room and opened the drawer. I pulled out the shiny knife that lay there. I positioned them at my wrists, poised to slash. It seemed to me then the only way out of the mess my life was in. Leaving behind all my hurt, the pain... But when I looked across the room at the mirror, it was as if he was there. Honey-brown eyes, full of innocence, assuring laugh, and beautiful fiery-red locks....   
  
I dropped the knife and fell to my knees, letting the tears fall freely this time, ignoring the stinging pain as each hot tear drop slid past my burn  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
I shook the unwanted memories out of my head. Setting my jaw determinedly, I flung open the gym doors.  
  
A collective gasp went round. I noticed (with a hint of amusement) that my "brigade" was imitating a goldfish, mouths wide open, gaping at the scar.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened, Rukawa-kun?"  
"Ouch, that must hurt..."  
" Are you ok, Rukawa-kun?"  
  
I pushed away the outburst of concern and looks of disgust and glared with my killer blues.  
  
Then he burst out laughing.   
  
"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See, kitsune is disfigured! Come now, worship the tensai Sakuragi!"  
  
He did not know how deeply each word he spoke cut me. But I simply said, "Do'aho." My do'aho.  
  
"TEME KITSUNE!" He raised a fist to punch me. I braced myself, but the punch did not come. He stared at the burn on my face and slowly lowered his fist. Then, pretending nothing had happened, he walked away to practice his shots.  
  
Everybody was gaping now.  
  
* * *  
[later in the locker room]  
  
Everyone had left except him. This was the perfect time to make my move. I found him at his locker, freshly showered and changed. [no hentai thoughts] He was singing that annoying "ore wa tensai" song again. I advanced slowly and quietly, so I was standing directly behind him. I thrust my arms around him tightly, leaning my head on his shoulder. He froze and twisted around to face me.  
  
"Kitsune?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Sshhh...." I whispered, inhaling his intoxicating fragance - mm, lemon. [no hentai thoughts]  
  
"Kitsu-" I silenced him by kissing him forcefully. Finally we parted for breath.   
  
"Aishiteru, Hana-kun..." I whispered in his ear.   
  
He snapped his head back. "Hontou ni?" I only responded with another kiss.  
  
When we pulled back again, he uttered the very words I was dying to hear------  
  
"Aishiteru, kitsune."  
  
* * *  
[under a starry sky]  
  
We were watching the stars together. He, lying in my lap as I stroked his fiery red hair.  
  
Hanamichi turned his face to face mine. He reached up tentatively to touch the burn gently. I winced slightly. He began to sing softly.  
  
"You are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring you down...  
You are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down..."  
  
I smiled and simply hugged him. Here then, was escape from reality.  
  
~owari~  
  
A/N: well, how was it? Too angsty? Too clichéd? Review and TELL me!! 


End file.
